La dulce venganza de Elizabetha Hedervary
by MagicaLunaTica
Summary: Sabiendo que nunca encajara en su escuela Elizabetha se ha vuelto Dark y esta decidida a vengarse de "Su Angelito" la chica mas popular cofmalvadacof de su generación, pero empieza a cuestionar sus planes cuando al conocer a Feliks, quien se vuelve en la luz de su obscura vida. Su amistad es autentica y a prueba de balas ¿Que sera mas dulce la venganza o su tierna amistad?
1. Chapter 1

1

A los catorce años me hice Dark. Ahora soy Elizabetha la Dark.

El primer día de tercero de secundaria recorrí veinte cuadras desde mi cuadra hasta el instituto WorldWide con unas botas tan altas que parecía que había crecido siete u ocho centímetros durante el verano. Yo llevaba una camiseta gris debajo de una sudadera negra con capucha que me cubría tanto la frente que llegaba hasta la raya del ojo. Cruce rápidamente la entrada latera, localice mi casillero en el segundo piso de y coloque el cartel en la puerta con cinta adhesiva.

Me han dicho que algunos chicos vienen a estudiar, para socializar, a veces simplemente por obligación o algo así. ¿Que se yo? Yo vine a esta escuela a vengarme. No tenía planes, realmente, pero lo que si sabía era que sería humillante y público y que esa persona sabría que había sido yo.

Lo haría.

Me vengaría de _esa_ persona.

Mientras metía mis libros a la mochila, la escuche. _Esa_ daba asco solo escucharla. Alegre y cantarina como una avecilla. Señalo mi casillero y dijo en voz alta : "¡Cada año mas marimacha!". Todo mundo empezó a reír como idiotas o como si de hecho eso fuera gracioso.

Ella era Angelique Bonnefoy. Y si mi corazón fuera una ballesta, cada una de mis flechas estaría dirigida a ella.

En mi casillero decía: Elizabetha la Dark.

Sonreí internamente

" La pagaras ´Mi querido Angelito´ "

* * *

**N/A: Simplemente AME ese libro *-* y AMO a Hungría y dije :Hey! Es mi ducle Onee-san¿Por que coño no? Y aqui esta XD espero que salga mejor que esto pero buaaanoooo~~**


	2. Chapter 2

2

Me dirigí a mi primera clase : Literatura, la cual no era solo mi materia favorita si no la única. A diferencia de una vieja mejor amiga yo no soy buena dibujando por lo cual la única forma de plasmar las cosas que amo por medio de un dibujo, lo hago por medio de las letras. También desde siempre he amado leer y pronto se volvió una adicción. Aunque, últimamente me llaman más la atención el romance. Quien sabrá porque.

Llegue a clase un minuto antes de que sonara el timbre y me senté en la última fila. Me empezó a disminuir el ritmo cardiaco y desee que la clase empezara con la típica pregunta que yo amaba: ¿Qué libros leyeron este verano? Saque mi cuaderno y un lapicero amando la sensación de un nuevo cuaderno y una pluma recién comprada, juntas como si encajaran perfectamente.

El profesor llegó con su taza de café y al instante me sentí extraña por su apariencia…¿Quién puede tener las cejas tan gruesas? …Oficialmente me sentía perturbada. Pero decidí no prestarle mucha atención a eso.

Al instante entró Angelique y su mejor amiga Emma. Había veces en las que esas dos parecían chicle y no se separaban ni para ir al baño. Antes Emma solía caerme bien, pero desde que se junta con Angelique cambio mucho y ahora es casi su sirviente personal

Ambas se dejaron caer en los asientos libres de hasta el frente y solté un suspiro de alivio.

-Señorita Hedervary, quítate la capucha, por favor-esas fueron las primeras palabra de mi nuevo maestro de Literatura. Yo también estaba encantada de conocerlo señor Kirkland…

No quise escuchar lo que dijo. Era básicamente lo mismo que decían en todas las clases. Además, su voz me daba demasiado sueño.

-…Lo primero es que sentaran en los asientos designados…

Obviamente el suspiro grupal se hizo presente. Yo no negué nada y decidí simplemente seguir las instrucciones del maestro no queriendo meterme en más problemas.

-Aquí va Anguelique… a su lado Elizabetha y atrás suyo Emma.

Estaba claro que los dioses querían atormentarme. Vi como Anguelique agitaba su cabello y sonreía y de inmediato quise vomitar. Arrastre mis pies y solté la mochila en mi nuevo asiento.

-Señorita Hedervary, menos humos, por favor

Fruncí el seño al ver sonreír burlonamente y juguetear con sus dedos y los de Emma, al ver que estaba al lado suyo.

Trate de concentrarme pero era inútil. Escuche como el profesor decía que teníamos que leer "Matar a un ruiseñor" como primer tarea y baje mi mirada al cuaderno.

"Quizás…no sea tan malo estar a su lado" pensé " Puedo conseguir información para mi venganza…supongo."

* * *

**N/A: okkkkkkk... sin comentarios...NO! USTEDES SI COMENTEN...sere YO la que no lo haga así que vuelvan a escribir el madlito review que dejarón ¬^¬ ntc XD .3. espero les guste~ a ver si puedo seguir pronto **


	3. Chapter 3

3

Al hacerme Dark quiero decir que oficialmente me rendí de aparentar ser una chica buena. Acepte el hecho de que no soy exactamente una chica refinada y que jamás lo sería y que nunca podría caerle bien a la gente a mi alrededor.

Todo empezó el día 21 de Julio, cuando cumplí mis catorce años, aunque no daba la sensación de que algo realmente hubiera cambiado mucho.

Bueno, de hecho no me volví completamente gótica, no me hice un piercing ni nada por el estilo, eso no va conmigo. No pensaba cambiar mi apariencia demasiado. No era así de drástica.

El resto del día fue bastante agradable, tanto como puede serlo la escuela. Entre clase y clase no había mucho tiempo, por lo que apenas lograba pasar a mmi casillero y recoger alguno de mis libros, y de inmediato regresar corriendo a clase. Lo bueno fue que rápidamente sonó el timbre del receso y rápidamente corrí a la biblioteca.

Simplemente amaba ir a ese lugar.

El aroma de la tinta siempre llenaba el lugar y el silencio resultaba bastante agradable en momento en los que te necesitabas concentrar. Tomé un libro al azar y leí la contraportada

"Feliciano era un chico muy alegre y animada que amaba a su hermano con toda el alma, sin embargo con la llegada de un chico nuevo cuya mirada gélida le causa escalofríos, todo cambia. Desea a toda costa hacerse amigo de este y con la ayuda de su mejor amigo Kiku, esta dispuesto a lograrlo, porque a veces incluso el corazón más frío se puede derretir con la mirada de un chico como Feliciano."  
No me pareció malo…Me agradaba la idea de un chico luchando por su amistad etc etc. Lo tomé y lo pedí prestado a la bibliotecaria que de inmediato me lo dio.

No parecía muy popular el libro.

El timbre volvió a sonar y regresé a regañadientes al salón queriendo empezar mi libro lo antes posible. Ignore olímpicamente los comentarios de Angelique al entrar y me senté totalmente aburrida.

-Creo que Elizabetha es lesbiana.

Ok. Sin comentarios.

Todo el resto del día me llamaron "Elizabetha la marimacha lesbiana"

Pfff…como si me molestara.

Al finalizar la clase me dirigí a mi casillero, queriéndome ir de una puta vez a mi casa…upss mi lenguaje…

No me di cuenta cuando alguien se paró a lado mío .

-Cómo que ¿Por qué el letrero de "Elizabetha la Dark"?

Me voltee y vi al chico…tal vez más extraño que conocería en mi vida.

Usaba unos jeans ajustados y una playera rosa holgada. Peculiar sin duda. Su cabello era rubio que le llegaba a los hombros, como yo solía tenerlo de más pequeña, y tenía ojos verdes. Tenía que admitir que era bastante lindo.

-Porque soy Dark-dije sin más al tiempo que cerraba mi casillero con toda la intención de irme.

Fue entonces cuando dijo algo que jamás creí poder escuchar de los labio de un chico…o de cualquier otra persona de hecho.

-Como que eso es totalmente fabuloso~-me voltee y lo vi incrédulo mientras el me miraba sonriente-¿Te gusta el rosa?

Ese día fue el primer día que fui con Feliks al bosque.


End file.
